


falling down

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mental Disorder, Psychology, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Он просто отчаялся — вот и не уверен, стоит ли пытаться, бороться, цепляться. Нельзя ли просто уснуть и исчезнуть. Нужно ли ему. Нужен ли он. // День 2 - Драма.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 9





	falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

Тсукишима не включает свет — позволяет Луне мазать тусклыми отражениями пламени своей звезды по комнате. Садится на край кровати и смотрит в темноту. Здесь холодно — зима уже вступает в права, а вот с отоплением не спешат. Ему, впрочем, в последнее время холодно слишком часто, чтобы жаловаться и винить неуютный отель. Ведь уюта он тоже уже давно не чувствовал. Краски вокруг него — стабильно сплошной серый. Разнообразие временами вносит только мерцающий под веками красный — застилает взгляд, когда особенно сильно начинают душить одиночество и тревога. Тсукишима ёжится от одного воспоминания. Так страшно жить в ожидании нового перелома. Вот вроде хочется чего-то, есть стремления и желания. А потом, без причин и предупреждений, задумаешься о вроде бы банальных проблемах, погрузишься с головой, раз — и не хочется уже ничего. Тсукишима неимоверно устал. Потому соглашается верить, что ему вернут всё как раньше. Какое оно, это раньше, было, он правда тоже помнит лишь размыто — крупными мазками общих слов.

— Доброй ночи, Кей.

Мягкий голос окликает из темноты, и от него не страшно — маяк во мраке, способный отвлечь от бездонной пучины. С ним можно быть искренним и даже слабым. Тсукишима доверяет свою душу — бессознательно и никогда не сомневаясь. Пусть демону — он, может, наивно не замечает всей картины. Зато тому, кто спасает — слушает, а потом говорит именно то, что так хочется получить в ответ. Ничем не замутнённую поддержку.

— Спасибо, что пришёл.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом.

Если бы это вдруг стало правдой, Тсукишиме никогда больше не было бы больно. К сожалению, их в реальности всегда разделяют расстояния. Даже если говорить каждый день по телефону — не то. От Мияги до Токио несколько часов на поезде. Куроо постоянно занят — готовится к поступлению в университет. А Тсукишиму одного просто не отпускают. Не доверяют, слишком уж хрупок под его ногами лёд — может, они и правы, но от этого не легче.

Они познакомились как-то легко и случайно — у Тсукишимы в памяти уже и детали замылились. Действительно важно — Куроо для него стал ориентиром, вытягивающим из тины тяжёлых мыслей раз за разом, пусть заочно. Что будет, если путеводный свет погаснет снова, думать не хочется.

Куроо оглядывается по сторонам и прислушивается, словно проверяет, никто ли их уже не потревожит. Мама в соседнем номере наверняка давно спит. Её несколько дней до этого мучили бессонницы — Тсукишима знает, что из-под двери виднелась полоса света, что в тишине разносились всхлипы. Она слишком часто плачет из-за него — ему не нравится, так что теперь всё сложнее выудить хотя бы сухие факты о самочувствии. Он понимает — с ним что-то не так, что-то плохое. Но ранить этим он не вправе — своей проблемой, неправильностью.

Куроо бесшумно пересекает комнату и, получив кивком согласие, присаживается рядом. Переплетает их пальцы. Наконец-то. С Куроо рядом — действительно буквально рядом — не так страшно.

— Мне рекомендуют лечь в больницу на курс лечения, — сообщает Тсукишима. — Мама настаивает, но просит самого принять окончательное решение, — ухмыляется пришедшей в голову глупости. — Считает достаточно вменяемым.

Потому что сам он уже в этом не вполне уверен. В зыбком тумане теряются и окружающая действительность, и собственные настоящие чувства. Кто он такой — настоящий Тсукишима? Был ли он когда-нибудь?

Свет ползёт по стенам, выделяет лицо Куроо с застывшей печатью грусти, такой неправильной и непривычной — заставляет отливать потусторонним блеском глаза и бледнеть кожу. Он молчит и внимательно смотрит. Только еле ощутимо водит пальцами по чужой ладони.

— Мне станет легче, если я соглашусь? — спрашивает Тсукишима, будто он и вправду может знать.

Он просто отчаялся — вот и не уверен, стоит ли пытаться, бороться, цепляться. Нельзя ли просто уснуть и исчезнуть. Нужно ли ему. Нужен ли он.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, — качает головой Куроо. — Но тебе ни в коем случае нельзя сдаваться. Я уже говорил.

На эти слова, при всём уважении, у Тсукишимы уже развился иммунитет скепсисом. Ему никто не отвечает, зачем именно. Но он снова пытается узнать:

— Но ради чего?

— Потому что перед тобой все дороги, — Куроо тяжело вздыхает. — Сказал бы я по учебнику, но тебе это неинтересно и осточертело.

Тсукишима настолько с ним согласен — как вообще возможно так понимать чужие чувства. Так с ними резонировать своими словами. Быть таким единственно родным.

— Великие жизненные цели, они, знаешь, не находятся так сразу, так рано, — продолжает Куроо. — Даже выбор профессии старшеклассниками — та ещё спорная дрянь. Передумать, конечно, можно, но давать больше времени как-то… Более гуманно.

— А до этого за что цепляться? — возражает Тсукишима. — Что прикажешь делать затерявшимся?

— Да за что вздумается. Ты ведь такой классный.

Куроо заявляет это просто и без запинки. С непоколебимой уверенностью. И улыбается заговорщицки. Тсукишиме словно бы легче дышится. И перехватывает одновременно. Он не привык слышать о себе приятное и похожее на комплименты и в это верить. Но думать о том, что обман даже в словах Куроо, так не хочется.

Куроо, только подкрепляя свою честность, смотрит прямо в глаза. Кладёт руки на плечи — сжимает мягким теплом. И весь хороший — незаслуженно, слишком. То, что он нянчится с Тсукишимой, уже кажется чудом.

— Ты хорошо учишься, — начинает перечислять Куроо. — Неплохо играешь в волейбол. Умеешь выговаривать жуткие названия целой кучи динозавров. Ухаживаешь за комнатными растениями так, что они ни за что не завядают. А ещё ты настоящий красавчик — будто не из этого мира.

Тсукишиме не нравится собственное смущение. К счастью, Луна на его стороне — вряд ли видно, что он краснеет.

— Сказал ты, — хмыкает он.

Куроо нежно оглаживает его щёку — словно хрупкий фарфор.

— Чего вообще всё это стоит, даже если звучит здорово, — выдыхает Тсукишима, пусть и неуверенно. — Чего вообще стою я — в мировых масштабах.

Когда перед человеком вдруг возникает осознание вселенной, осознание того, какой песчинкой является каждый отдельно взятый, как вообще можно не потерять веру в идеалы, в собственную важность хоть для чего-то. Как удержаться и не сойти с принятой тропы — с ума, если быть полностью точным. Как так вышло, что не все думающие глубже повседневных потребностей люди ещё не сгорели секундными вспышками?

Хуже этого — только одиночество. Как ловить и передавать крупицы смеха и тепла?

— Не понимаю, — единственное, что озвучивает вслух.

Куроо смеётся и наклоняется ближе — кошмарно близкие жалкие миллиметры.

— Дурачок, — опаляет щёки горячим дыханием. — Ты заслуживаешь в этом мире всего. И даже немного больше, если спросят лично меня.

Слёзы непрошено рвутся из глаз. Нельзя так. Слишком, слишком, слишком хорошо. Куроо не может быть реальным. Его вера не может.

— Обещаешь, что не бросишь, если ничего не выйдет?

— Конечно. Но ты справишься. Справишься и увидишь, что там, за границей темноты.

— Дашь подсказку для мотивации?

Куроо ухмыляется, но отвечает:

— Там вся твоя жизнь.

Тсукишиме нравится, как это звучит, пусть и слишком неопределённо и банально рядом. Хочется попробовать выбраться. Увидеть собственными глазами и вынести вердикт — правд ли игра стоит свеч.

— Тогда с утра я скажу, что согласен.

Просто сделать первый шаг не так уж, пожалуй, и сложно. Что бы из этого не вышло.

— Всё будет, — кивает Куроо. — А теперь тебе пора спать.

Глаза и права тянет закрыть — даже не очень страшно гадать, что перед ними окажется, когда отключится сознательный разум.

— Тетсуро? — сонно зовёт Тсукишима.

— А?

— Я люблю тебя.

В ответ, на границе яви, он почему-то слышит тяжёлый и грустный вздох.

Но Куроо остаётся рядом и держит его в объятиях, пока не занимается рассвет.

***

Тсукишима без цели и принципа гуляет по улицам шумящего Токио, становясь частью его вечного движения. Так легко и свободно — будто забот не существует вовсе. Повсюду краски и огни, пусть день и дождливый — в отражениях и зонтах, вывесках и плащах. Не давит даже одиночество — все вокруг такие же, как он сам, не лучше и не хуже. Ему и правда верится в обещанное перед курсом лечения — так или иначе, легче или тяжелее, но всё будет.

— Тсукишима! — окликает его знакомый голос.

Он поворачивается и узнаёт в гудящей толпе Акааши Кейджи — пересекались несколько раз на учебных мероприятиях. Обнаруживается, что им по пути, и они просто идут дальше вместе. Просто болтают. Тсукишима наслаждается нормальностью. Только одной детали, пожалуй, не хватает, до идеала.

— А как там Куроо? — спрашивает невзначай Тсукишима. — Он давно со мной уже не связывался почему-то.

Тсукишиме тревожно — вдруг в ту ночь он что-то сказал не так. Довёл необходимостью поддержки. Слишком много забирал и ничего не отдавал в ответ. Испортил всё нелепым признанием, брошенным в нелепом затмении. Его переживания, он прекрасно знает, глушат прописанные лекарства. Без них всё сознательное и бессознательное уже пульсировало бы этим страхом.

— Кто такой Куроо? — недоумённо переспрашивает Акааши.

И Тсукишима замирает.

— Куроо Тетсуро, — объясняет он. — Лучший друг Бокуто.

Акааши останавливается тоже смотрит на него, как на умалишённого. Тсукишиме не нравится.

Люди проходят мимо, спеша по своим делам. По трассе проносятся машины. Светофоры перемигиваются бессменными сигналами. Где-то раздаётся музыка. Дождь начинает накрапывать сильнее.

Всё в этом мгновении ожидания видится в замедленной съёмке.

Тсукишима, как ему советовали, глубоко вдыхает.

Мир отмирает и возвращает привычную скорость.

Акааши, наконец, отвечает:

— Прости, но… Я и правда понятия не имею, кто такой Куроо Тетсуро.


End file.
